Entre el amor y la caida
by Alaysa Tsuki
Summary: Amor...El amor podría definirse de tantas maneras, y aun así, no podríamos encontrar un concepto que abarque por completo su significado. Advertencias: Lenguaje fuerte, sexo explicito, gore. Para el concurso "Crack pairings" de Naruto fanfics.


**Entre el amor y la caída…**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Género:** Romance, Crime.

**Parejas o Personajes Principales**: Shisui U. — Itachi U.

**Autor:** nahuni1

**Leyenda:** Presente, narración.

_Recuerdos, pensamientos_

**Notas:** Este oneshot toca temas fuertes y es descriptivo… Si eres menor o no te gusta, no leas…

-o leelo igual- XD

**DISCLAIMER:** Los Personajes de Naruto y el mundo creado en él pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Se utilizan sin ningún fin comercial. Fanfic para el concurso de oneshots "crakc pairings" del grupo Naruto Fanfics.

**RANK:** M. A .

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Si no recuerdas la más ligera locura en que el amor te hizo caer, no has amado._

_(William Shakespeare)_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Amor…_

El amor podría definirse de tantas maneras, y aun así, no podríamos encontrar un concepto que abarque por completo su significado. Menos aun algo –o alguien- que describa todo lo que puede llegar a producir el simple hecho de su existencia en la vida de cualquiera. El amor es algo de lo que muchos hablan, un término tan utilizado que muchos no caen en lo que significa realmente.

_¿Acaso existe realmente algo, sea una palabra, una acción, una persona que demuestre su significado en su totalidad?_

_Amar y ser amado…_ las dos cosas más difíciles del mundo, pero una vez logradas, se defienden con el alma_.__Amar_ es entregarse, _ser amado_ es recibir, ¿pero recibir qué? Apoyo, amistad, confianza y felicidad. A simple vista son palabras sin importancia, cuya única función es presentar un estado anímico, pero cuando se sufren realmente…

_El amor… caes en él, y haces caer a muchos a tu alrededor._

Aunque mi mirada solo se enfocaba en algo que caía…

Roja

La sangre es roja

La sangre que cae de ese hermoso cuerpo joven de mujer.

De ese cuerpo que me perteneció muchas noches de pasión.

Del cuerpo que era de mi…

Mujer

Mi esposa

Veo como de sus largos cabellos caen gotas de color carmesí por los golpes que le injurié con esta pala de metal para chimenea.

¿Por qué la maté?

No tengo respuesta, porque lo único que sé es que yo la quería; la quería, como mi amiga, mi compañera y mi confidente.

Ahora que lo pienso.

Por eso la maté.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El amor… es tan extraño que no se reconoce fácilmente, se disfraza y juega al escondite, confundiéndonos, haciéndose invisible, a veces es casi imperceptible, aunque más bien parecería un pequeño punto en el horizonte.

_¿Y que veo en el horizonte?_ Veo su nombre y su silueta dibujada por el contraste de los rayos del sol, rojos como aquella pasión desconocida que me ahoga a cada instante en que mi mirada se topa con la suya.

Recuerdo la primera vez que le vi, era una junta de los líderes del nuestra familia, los Uchiha, éramos tan poderosos que eso nos ha llevado a grandes errores por soberbia y ahora, su plan era comprometer a algunos de nosotros con familias como la Hyuga, la Yamanaka y Haruno.

Al mirar esos hermosos ojos brillantes, me sentí embelesado, esa alma pura que era capaz de sacrificarse por los demás a pesar de dejar vacía su alma me cautivó, quería hablarle, hacerle saber lo que me hacía sentir, pero todo eso se evaporó con el tiempo o eso creía yo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una vez me encontraba reunido con Itachi y Sasuke, a este último lo acababan de comprometer con Hyuga Hinata, le molestaba pero la prefería mil veces que a la Haruno , yo me divertía con su parloteo molesto, mientras observaba como Itachi negaba ausente a lo que su hermano decía, me enfrasqué en su semblante, sonriendo por lo bajo le aseguré que podía preguntarme lo que quisiera, era mi primo, mi hermano, bien sabía que algo quería decir.

–Shisui, ¿cómo te sientes al ser comprometido con Yamanaka Ino? –mirándome serio, supe que tenía que responder con toda la sinceridad de mi alma.

–Sabes que no puedo mentirte a ti, a ustedes –rectifiqué— pero no sé cómo sentirme, me gusta, me gusta mucho, pero el saber que es impuesto no sé si me provoque amarla algún día –. Sentí como la mano cariñosa de mi primo de largo cabello negro se posaba en mi hombro para reanimar mi espíritu.

_A pesar de la confidencia, no podía decirle, no podía admitir que yo… que yo…_

_Amaba a alguien más._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Hubiera dado mi vida por curar tus heridas… Ven a mí, te cuidare entre mis brazos, besare tus ojos dulcemente y calmare la pena que a tu alma inunda._

_¿Por qué no te puedo sacar de mi cabeza? _

_En mi mente planeo conversaciones que al final nunca llevo a cabo, porque temía disgustarte con mis palabras, pero tu mirada, serena y tranquila me incita a abrirme ante ti sin temor y revelarme tal cual soy. Porque bajo tu sombra encuentro la luz y en tu sonrisa una razón para vivir._

_Los años pasaron…_

Obviamente convivía más con mi prometida, hasta llegar a quererla, no estaba tan enamorado como Sasuke de su prometida, pero iba por buen camino. En ocasiones envidiaba a Itachi, por no haber sido comprometido, y me intrigaba a la vez, porque sin importar cuantas veces le preguntara, nunca me decía el motivo de haberse '_salvado_' de semejante cautiverio.

Un día lo encontré bastante serio, más de lo habitual, triste…y como ya mencioné, lo conocía mejor de lo que él mismo lo hacía, conocía sus ademanes, sus muecas cuando pensaba algo que le disgustaba, por algo que le agradaba, todo.

– ¿Qué te ocurre Itachi? –le pasé el brazo por los hombros, acercándolo a mi pecho, sentí como mi corazón empezaba a latir más de prisa, con más ansia, con más ímpetu. Itachi se deshizo de mi abrazo, e hizo lo que jamás me hubiese atrevido yo a hacer.

–Sabes Shisui, a veces por unos instantes quisiera ser egoísta.

_Y él, mi primo, mi hermano…_

_Mi amor…_

_Me besó._

_Fue la primera vez que estuvimos juntos, no pude reprimir más el deseo y correspondí aquel beso con toda la pasión reprimida que sentía por él._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Que delicia_

_Su cuerpo blanco era una delicia._

Su estrechez, su manera de mirarme cuando lo penetraba, su entrega hacía mí, era perfecto. Mi pene entraba a su entrada apretada, recibiéndome en su interior de manera tan cálida que me llevaba a la gloria, besaba sus pezones haciéndole gemir, calentándome más y más y más.

– S-Shisui, te amo.

Lo embestí furiosamente, mientras masturbaba su miembro erecto del deseo, mi mano bajaba y subía estimulándolo cada vez más, llegamos al clímax y lo recosté sobre mi pecho al momento en que me eché a la cama cansado de tanto esfuerzo.

–Y yo te amo a ti Itachi.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Llevamos una máscara que oculta nuestros sentimientos, pero que día a día se va desgastando hasta convertirse en simple polvo arrastrado por el viento. Solo podemos repararla con mentiras y silencio.

Temo que nos alejen. Que me alejen de ti…

Porque en mi nada es lo que parece. Un abrazo y podría llegar a apuñalarte… _apuñalarte con mi amor. _

_Y a pesar de todos mis defectos, sigues a mi lado._

Nuestra relación iba viento en popa, Ino sabía de mi relación con mi primo, después de varias veces que llegaba tarde y contento ella me enfrentó. Curiosamente no estaba ni celosa, ni enojada; por el contrario ella me entendió y fue mi cómplice y amiga, prometió jamás decirlo, aunque ella...

Sólo me pidió una cosa.

Un hijo.

Pero yo… yo no… yo no pude darle.

Era estéril.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Porque entre la amistad de dos personas intervienen muchos obstáculos; un muro gigantesco construido por bloques acumulados uno encima de otro: _desconfianza, angustia, dolor, inseguridad, rencor, tristeza…_

_¿Amor?_

_Alargo un suspiro desesperado y hago un brindis en silencio en tu honor._

_Mientras mis ojos seguían observando el cuerpo inerte de esa mujer._

Muchas cosas sucedieron, aquella mujer vivaz perdía las ganas de vivir, después de intentarlo con muchos doctores nunca se consiguió la fertilidad.

Peleábamos constantemente, miraba a Itachi con odio cada vez que lo veía en las reuniones familiares.

Pero un día, después de tomar demasiado, estando los tres en el estudio, le gritó a Itachi todo su sentir, jamás olvidaré la cara de tristeza, sus ojos dolidos por las palabras de mi esposa.

Después de eso, Itachi me pidió jamás volvernos a ver, no puedo explicar cuanto me dolió su decisión, pero lo entendía de su parte, siempre con ese aire de sacrificio, dejando todo por los demás, ahora, me dejaría a mí, por la felicidad de otra persona.

Un rencor se fue apoderando de mí los siguientes meses, no soportaba ver a Ino, estar cerca de ella, oler su aroma, sentir su presencia me asfixiaba, una bestia ronroneaba con violencia al estar en el mismo lugar, que yo no podía evitar por mantener las apariencias.

_Pero todo tenía un límite._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Corría desesperado, no podía aceptar lo que me habían avisado.

Llegué a la sala de urgencias, donde un Sasuke pálido y con los ojos rojos de haber llorado y quien era protegido por su bella y amable esposa, me abrazó.

–I-Itachi, está muy mal, dicen que será un milagro si sobrevive –. No pude resistir más y pedí verlo, tenía que mirarlo, sentir sus labios sobre los míos, escuchar su voz diciendo amarme.

Pero al llegar, no podía creer lo que mostraban mis ojos, tubos cubriendo su delicioso cuerpo, su piel más pálida, me acerqué a él y no volví a apartarme de su lado, hasta que semanas después abrió sus hipnotizantes ojos negros.

– ¿Don-dónde estoy? –me volví loco de regocijo al escuchar su voz. Sujetando su mano le dije que alguien lo había atropellado, me miro como si me mirara por primera vez. –Y Ino-san, ¿también está aquí? –me sorprendió que preguntara por ella, ni siquiera en esos momentos olvidaba su promesa de alejarse de mí.

–Ella está en casa, no la he visto desde que estas aquí, me separaré de ella Itachi –me miro con los ojos desorbitados, pero antes de que hablara le corté con mis palabras –yo te amo a ti, sólo a ti y esto que te sucedió me hizo darme cuenta de que no me perdonaría estar sin ti, te he amado desde siempre, pero mis miedos evitaron que me acercara a ti, ahora, no te dejaré ir.

Y lo besé tan profundamente, descargando todo mi dolor por sentirle perdido, con toda la pasión que cabía en mí ser.

Días después le dieron de alta y por fin iría a enfrentarme a todos, dispuesto a defender mi amor por sobre todas las cosas.

_Aunque jamás imaginé lo que sucedería._

.

.

.

.

Escucho la voz de Itachi llamarme a lo lejos, siento como me sacude de los hombros sacándome del trance en el que me encontraba.

–I-Itachi, ¿qué haces aquí?

Acompañé su mirada en el recorrido que hacía en la habitación manchada de sangre.

–Pero, ¿qué has hecho Shisui? –su voz alarmada me hace entender todo a mi alrededor.

–Ella se atrevió a hacerte daño, a lastimarte, ¿por qué no me dijiste que ella fue quien te atropelló? No te imaginas lo que sentí al encontrarla ebria, llorando por saber que habías sobrevivido. Dime Itachi, ¿cómo crees que me sentí?, ni siquiera yo sé en qué momento perdí los estribos, en qué momento de la discusión tome la pala y la golpee, pero no fue suficiente, quería escucharla gritar, llorar, pedir perdón por lastimarte –gritaba desesperado sintiendo la mirada penetrante de aquel hombre que amaba tan profundamente –Espero que me perdones Itachi, pero perdía la cabeza cuando ella se seguía riendo ante mi desesperación por escucharla clamar piedad, como toda una Yamanaka, orgullosa hasta el final.

_La maté._

_Siento como mis piernas flaquean y me pierdo en algún punto de mi mente, se perfectamente lo que me deparaba el futuro._

_La cárcel._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_MISTERIOSA MUERTE DEL MATRIMONIO UCHIHA_

Dice el encabezado en el periódico matutino.

Las cosas son desesperantes para ambas familias, los Yamanaka buscan a los responsables de una manera escalofriante mientras todos lloran la pérdida.

–Hijo, ¿estás seguro de querer partir? –mi padre me mira severamente pero no pienso retractarme.

–Siempre he sido tu orgullo padre, excepto cuando te enteraste de mis preferencias, te confesé a quien pertenecía mi corazón y ahora que está muerto creo que necesito un espacio para recuperarme, no creo volver, vendré a visitarlos, dile a mi madre y a Sasuke que los amo con todo mi corazón.

Parto hacia el aeropuerto, el viaje es bastante pesado, me siento agotado, pero a la vez tranquilo de dejar todo atrás. Demasiado dolor, demasiadas ataduras.

Llego a un hermoso departamento que compré bajo un nombre falso, jamás permitiría que me encontraran, sonrió al sentir unos brazos en mi cintura abrazándome por la espalda.

–Moría porque llegaras –amaba ese ronroneo tan seductor que me hace sonreír como un adolescente –¿cómo están todos?

–Llorando –respondo con tranquilidad –Nadie se repondrá fácilmente de la muerte de Shisui e Ino Uchiha, mucho menos de la desaparición de sus cuerpos –. Escucho su suave risa en mi oreja, erizándome la piel mientras siento como me excito ante las caricias que me brindan sus manos.

–Siempre supe que eras un genio Itachi, pero fingir mi muerte y desaparecer el de _esa_ mujer, fue impresionante, pero –sentí como su mano presionaba fuertemente mi evidente erección –me vengaré de los cortes que me hiciste para manchar la casa con mi sangre.

Una cándida risa sale de mis labios mientras Shisui me lleva a nuestra habitación.

Ahora viviríamos nuestro idilio, por primera vez era demasiado egoísta, era cómplice de un asesinato, pero la verdad, no me importaba.

_No podemos dejar de amarnos, esa es nuestra bendición, y también nuestra maldición._

_Siempre estaremos juntos, amándonos…_

_Me recuesto encima de la cama y me arropo con las sabanas después de explorarnos. El aroma a lavanda confunde mis sentidos y extrañamente, me relaja. Cierro los ojos y la oscuridad me arrastra hasta los confines de mi mente…_

_Es hermoso mi subconsciente, pienso mientras me voy quedando dormido, porque no hay lugar dentro de él en donde su recuerdo, su presencia no esté presente._

_Y ahora soy…_

_Verdaderamente feliz._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_No pude haber hecho esto sin mi amada Anai... te amodoro bella, suerte con tus proyectos..._


End file.
